Chapter 80
'Two Masters and a Maid!? '''is the 80th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary Misaki sends a message to everyone back at Japan that she and Takumi are okay and she’ll contact them again. Back in London, Tora views his concerns about the rumours about Takumi and Misaki while they are enjoying themselves at the 'handgame' made by Maki. Tora tells him to start preparing and they’ll leave after an hour. In some place, some common people are shock to see Takumi.It is revealed by Maki that this place was managed by Gerald and Tora is here to buy some souvenirs for school. Then, there is a woman causing a ruckus, and accusing Takumi of betraying Gerald. Misaki tries to explain that Takumi is forced but he stops her, saying that staying in the castle for some days, he came to understand things about the high expectations on Gerald. The woman still keeps making a fuss and causes the cabinet to fall on her, but Takumi and Misaki saved her. Later on, Maki tells the two to wait since Tora is busy. Takumi comments that even if his brother treated him that way, it isn’t like that with everyone else who depended and adored him. Then, he asks Misaki to dance with him., but she tumbles due to her injured foot He hugs her and apologizes for he only wanted to do this. Misaki blushingly smiles and says that he is really a thorny guy. The staff are watching the two, and of course, grumpy Tora. Meanwhile, the grandfather is shouting at Gerald if that is all he has to say and nothing more, then leave. Then, Gerald is invited by his faher for tea. Gerald asks if he isn’t going to rebuke him. His father says that he is like his wife strong, intelligent and assuming everything by himself. And, if there is some similarities him and his wife?, it is about being more carefree but even so, even if it is hereditary he felt that he can’t win against her. Even if he loses in any fight, he only has self-confidence on winning in one thing and that is no matter what happen, he always loves them. Gerald is touched by that. Then, his father holds the toy plant which he recently bought and playfully asks Gerald if he knows its name..it is Ficus pumila which means in plant language, ‘''let us cheer up’. Then, afterwards, his father doesn’t know how to continue since he has no plan. Nevertheless, he did manage to cheer Gerald up as Gerald smiles and thanks him. Soon, Tora tells everyone that work is over, they are going back to Japan. At the Japan airport, Misaki is thanking Tora for everything when Tora shouts that it is annoying to death. To their surprise, Tora grabs Misaki and kisses her on the lips. After letting go off Misaki, Tora casually says," ah, is that the ‘I resent you to death’ expression". He smiles and comments about making him experience of a good thing. Takumi is totally furious that there are people screaming about some scary thing. Soon, everyone welcomes Misaki back. And, in school, Misaki and Takumi go back to school together in Seika. Category:Manga Chapters